Unexpected
by KrzyKid247
Summary: When Sasuke left Konoha, the lingering scent of Naruto remained with him. On that same night he left, Naruto made sure he marked him as his. Six months later, Sasuke comes back and Naruto is faced with the unexpected. NaruSasu. MPreg. :D


**Summary: **When Sasuke left Konoha, the lingering scent of Naruto remained with him. On that same night he left, Naruto made sure he marked him as his. Six months later, Sasuke comes back and Naruto is faced with the unexpected. NaruSasu. MPreg. :D

**Warning: **Major OOC-ness, a SMALL lemon (Okay, not so much of a lemon, but kind of a little scene. I'm still trying to work out the kinks of my sex writing skills. XD), male pregnancy, yaoi… so, you know, if you don't like what you read here, then get the hell out of my face 'cause I really don't wanna hear you bitching… Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, about what you heard… I do NOT own Naruto. :( 'Cause if I did, there would be some HARDCORE male pregnancy, no straight couples at all, and SasuNaru and NaruSasu 24/7! So… yes. I do not own. XD

**Uh-huh… I thought of this when I was watching Aquamarine. How there could possibly be any connection between Naruto and that movie makes me wonder… I don't know, guys, the idea just came to me out of nowhere. There is some sort of lemon here. No foreplay, just straight to the point. It's not much of a lemon; it's just kinda rushed… hehe. The thought of me writing a FULL lemon makes me kinda nervous… **

**But that's beside the point… this is just a little thing I thought of. :D Oh, and male pregnancy is in here, so… yeah. If you hate it, then… feel free to comment on it. It'll help me if you tell me what to improve… I'd very much gladly appreciate it. Oh, but just to let you know, it's kinda like my other one shot, 'Promise', except this one's a bit more, I don't know, full of frustration, stuff, and… OOC-ness of some characters, I guess. XD I don't know just read and tell me. :D**

**Thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Unexpected

"Bastard…" Naruto growled as he thrust into Sasuke's tight hole abrasively.

At the action, a small audible moan escaped the raven's bruised lips, his fingernails clinging to the sweating teen above him as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"How could you even THINK…" The blond grunted as he thrust in once more. "Of leaving this village? After everything we've done for YOU?" He slammed back into Sasuke's prostate, another moan burst from the raven's lips.

As an apology, Naruto panted against the red, swollen lips from the small teen below him, kissing them softly, affectionately, but with just a hint of frustration.

Naruto couldn't believe he was actually doing this with Sasuke, the teen who was going to leave the village, the teen who would betray his village even after his own best friend devoted all his love to him, even if he promised he was never going to leave him.

Fuck, the bastard of Sasuke was going to do it anyway.

Sasuke wasn't one to back down from his goal; he had to dispose of his brother. Despite the fact he loved Naruto and all, he couldn't stay. He had that small voice in his mind, NAGGING him, telling him he couldn't possibly sit back and enjoy what he had in his life.

No.

He had to rid of his brother no matter what…

Naruto pressed his lips firmly against Sasuke's, lifting the pale legs over his shoulders, his hands grabbing at the brunette's hips demandingly.

"I'm… sorry…" The raven panted, pulling away from the hasty kiss he so very much liked, his rosy cheeks flushing anxiously, his jet black hair sticking to his forehead from all the sweat he had produced. "If I could… I would stay…"

"But you won't." Naruto snapped, slamming his cock into Sasuke yet again, except this time there was extra pushed force exerting on the smaller teen.

Sasuke screamed, his fingernails digging deep onto Naruto's muscular arms; his pale chest raised and dropped at every sudden pant that left his lips. He realized this was his punishment, he realized this would be the last time he would possibly see Naruto; he realized that…

It was all worth the pain.

Naruto stared down at him, his cerulean eyes somewhat tired but still filled with some unmet sort of lust that lingered endlessly behind those eyes of his.

He wanted more.

"Ready?" He growled at Sasuke, his voice unusually husky.

Unable to speak, Sasuke nodded; his eyes were too tired to even stare properly at the stronger teen above him, he couldn't possibly speak a word at the moment. He was too stunned by the blond's actions.

In one swift movement, the blond pushed himself into the raven, gripping tightly onto the pale hips of the one beneath him. And pushed. And again he pushed. And pushed once more. His actions becoming more and more aggressive by the moment, but he made no sudden intention to stop; this was the raven's punishment. He deserved it.

As he slammed repeatedly into Sasuke's prostate, he could feel the raven's muscles gripping tightly around his cock, almost ready for release, but Naruto didn't stop. The many moans and screams coming out from the raven's lips were enough to keep him going; he was in no sudden need to stop at the raven's pleasurable protests.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke yelped, his fingernails were now making deep scratches on the blond's arms, blood seeping out as of now.

Sasuke let out another scream.

Naruto flinched, but didn't stop, even if the feeling inside him was beginning to build extensively inside of him, he did not stop for one sudden second.

"Naruto… I'm gonna --!"

And the poor raven came, seconds before the blond even spilled his seed into him, moaning loudly; Naruto shut his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, a grin creeping over his lips as he collapsed on Sasuke. He let out a sudden pant against Sasuke's neck as he pulled out of him slowly, flinching, resulting in the teen below him letting out a small grunt; the blond looked over at him, the frustration in his eyes dissipating as he stared at the worn out raven. The sight merely made him grin.

Naruto readjusted his uncomfortable position -- realizing that he was making the teen below him have no possible access to oxygen -- and lay at Sasuke's side, immediately wrapping his arms around the raven's waist loosely, but, somewhat, possessively. He didn't want his lover to run away in the middle of the night…

But as the blond was so quickly reminded of the thought as to why they had made love, he frowned and scoffed.

"…You're an idiot for leaving, you know that?" Naruto murmured against the raven's ear. "I don't know why you'd follow in that pedophile's steps and risk getting your ass raped by that motherfucker." He paused, contemplating this for a while. "It's not worth it…" He growled venomously.

Sasuke looked over at him through half-lidded eyes; he was still even too wearisome to even speak. After all, he HAD taken it through the ass, and, he might have had to admit it sooner or later, but… rather hard he had taken his own goddamn punishment.

But he plucked up enough energy to speak a couple of possible words that would make the blond let down his guard for at least a moment.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said quietly, turning to face the frustrated blond before him, but flinching as the lower back part of his region stabbed repeatedly at him, reminding him of his punishment.

But the words had no effect on the blond.

Naruto frowned. "Sorry doesn't cut it." He scoffed. "After everything we've been through… after everything I've done to keep YOU alive… you'd still go out after Orochimaru and risk yourself getting killed? All because of your stupid revenge?"

"…Shut up…" The raven whispered, snuggling onto the blond's warm chest. "Please don't bring it up…"

"Sasuke, I've been working hard to keep you alive and just when everything is going absolutely perfect with us, you just have to go on ahead and fuck it up."

"Naruto…" The raven murmured, kissing his neck lightly. "I'm sorry…"

Now Naruto brought his guard down, looking deep at Sasuke's worried complexion; he had seen him like this only a couple of times, but this time… this time, he REALLY looked at him.

Sasuke was practically close to tears as he stared up at the Kyuubi vessel; he meant it. He was entirely repentant for what he was about to do. Naruto knew this, of course.

Just because Sasuke was cold on the outside, didn't mean he absolutely had no feelings at all on the inside; he was a human being. A different one to say in the least, but still a human being with a beating heart and functional organs.

The raven didn't want to leave the blond; who would, seriously? He was extremely likable and, well, he was in love with him, so… it made him quite a bit emotional to be leaving him.

But, as it was pointed out not too long ago, he had a goal. He had to kill that bastard flesh of his he called a brother; he wasn't going to stop until he met that expectation of his. Naruto could certainly see this behind those tear filled obsidian eyes; he didn't want to intrude on his goal. It hurt him that the raven would so suddenly leave him because of that… but he understood.

The blond immediately wiped at the tears that leaked from Sasuke's eyes, cupping the younger teen's face tenderly as he stared at the hurt stare in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I have to…" The raven whispered audibly.

Naruto's jaw clenched, he looked away, but murmured, "…I know…"

Sasuke stared at him for a while, his eyes still filled to the brim with tears, but making no sudden avail to spill them so suddenly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Just sleep, Sasuke. I don't want you to wake up all grumpy on me…" The blond grumbled, bringing the small teen closer to him. "Okay?"

The raven simply nodded, sleep slowly taking over him, but he didn't want to leave Naruto with the idea that he was going to leave him without saying the proper words of some sort.

No. That would hurt the blond only so much more in the future.

"Naruto…?" He said softly.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke only kept staring up at him, staring at his beauty as he bit his lip anxiously; he knew the blond wouldn't say it back or anything as possible as the ACTUAL words, but… he had to say something to his beloved to make him think that he would still be thinking of him no matter how long he'd be gone. He'd still remember him, nonetheless… this night, anyway.

So, the next words that slipped off the raven's tongue were true, as true as the feelings in his heart, as true as anything else in the world…

"…I love you." He whispered against the warm chest.

The blond looked over at the tiresome boy and looked away immediately to look out the window as he murmured, "Ditto."

Sasuke was disappointed, but, all the same, satisfied. It didn't matter much if Naruto didn't say the real words or anything… all that mattered was that he said something in response to the smaller boy's confession.

"…Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke turned. "Hmm?"

"Don't…" Naruto let out a silent growl. "Don't leave me in the middle of the night… got it?"

"…Yes…" The small boy replied. "I won't leave you."

Satisfied, the blond pulled the raven closer against his warm chest, setting a small kiss on his forehead before falling into a deep slumber. Sasuke stared longingly at the sight before him in the darkness for God knew how long, letting his fingers trace the warm tanned skin beneath his own cold fingers, running a shaking thumb against the whiskered marks; he had to memorize the blond. He couldn't just go without the memory of the blond's face etched into his mind. He'd literally go insane.

A tear slid down Sasuke's face as he continued to stare at his love; he'd have to leave now. The Sound ninja were waiting for him and if he didn't go now, then, for sure, he'd get left behind and he'd never be powerful enough to defeat his brother. He kissed the blond's lips gently, letting out a soft sob. And without any sudden haste, he slipped out of Naruto's grasp hesitantly, out of the bed and into his garments, proceeding to walk -- mostly limping -- out of the blond's life forever.

But he stopped; he didn't want to leave when he had told the blond he wouldn't leave him.

Sasuke let his gaze return to the sleeping form, but he suddenly looked away, not really wanting to. He bit his lip and walked towards the dresser, searching blindly in the darkness for some paper and a pen which took some time, but he found it nonetheless.

On the small scrap of paper the raven held in his hand, he wrote a letter; a letter in which explained what difficult time the raven was going to have without Naruto at his side. It'd be hell without him, one could say. But he was extremely careful not to write that…

He sighed once he had finished the letter and headed towards the blond's bed, setting it on the pillow gently; the raven let another tear slide down his cheek as he watched the blond exhale and inhale deeply. He really didn't want to leave him, but… he had to.

The raven slid into the bed and lowered his head to meet the blond's lips once more and without any sudden haste, he left.

* * *

For the past six months, Naruto's life had been hell; he couldn't sleep properly when he found that Sasuke wasn't in his bed the next morning. He couldn't concentrate that much on his training anymore, especially his missions that Tsunade had assigned him; it was like he had no possible control to where his thoughts were suddenly drifted to. His mind would always be invaded by Sasuke's face or his touch, or anything that reminded the blond of anything the raven did. And when Naruto did think of him, he would always reread the letter that Sasuke left him and try to look for some hidden meaning in it, but… as always, he found nothing.

The letter that Sasuke had left behind was always in Naruto's hands; he took it everywhere with him, it made him feel calm. He actually even remembered the whole goddamn written letter just by looking at it; he wouldn't necessarily even have to read it. The letter was such a heartfelt thing that it was almost as if it was necessary that the blond were to memorize this. In which he did…

He bit his lip as he took out the letter from his back pocket, sitting on his bed slowly, rereading the words the raven had wrote so delicately in his strange handwriting.

_Naruto,_

_I know I said I wasn't going to leave you, but… I lied. You probably may have realized it anyway, obviously, since you're reading this letter. I can just imagine your expression now; you want to kill me, don't you?_

At this, Naruto chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, I do, Sasuke." He murmured softly, gripping onto the letter firmly.

_…I figured as much…_

_But, Naruto, please forgive me. You know that I wouldn't do this deliberately. I told you that it was my goal to kill my brother and I know you understand my goal… that's why I left._

_If I wanted to get stronger, then I certainly had to leave without delay; you know me, which is why I apologize sincerely…_

_You're still thinking up ways on how to kill me, aren't you?_

Naruto laughed aloud; he loved how Sasuke just seemed to joke so openly without anyone knowing of his true side. The blond guessed that that was one of the reasons as to why he fell in love with Sasuke. Beneath the cold exterior was someone who simply loved having fun, someone who was just so fondly in touch with his better side, rather than Naruto.

No, Naruto was pretty much like a closed book when it came to feelings. Sure, he may have acted like an idiot and screwed up every now and then in the open, but… that was just a cover up. He didn't want people to worry of him.

_Well, anyways… I just want to say that… I love you, okay?_

_Oh, come on, don't frown. You love me too…_

_Now, while I'm gone, don't try anything stupid or irrational. Not that you would, but, just, you know… don't._

_Promise?_

_- Sasuke_

Naruto sighed as he folded the letter, setting it upon his mattress gently.

How could he sincerely promise that he wouldn't do anything stupid? He couldn't possibly keep any promises; the blond wasn't good at that so much. Besides, instead of doing anything stupid, he'd gone insane. That was bound to be better than doing something stupid, right?

The blond shook his head and stood from the bed reluctantly; he had to get some fresh air. He didn't like being stuck in the same place for too long, especially in his own damn room in which the memories of Sasuke and him making love ran several times in his mind.

He walked out of the room, out of his house, and out onto the deserted path before him. He could, at the least, take a small walk in which will result in taking Naruto's mind off of Sasuke, probably for a while, anyway.

Naruto sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, an odd habit he had picked up from Sasuke, surprisingly; he kicked a rock grudgingly.

"Damn… stupid Sasuke." He grumbled under his breath, kicking the same rock once again. "Leaving me… can't he see I've gone insane?" He kicked the poor rock again. "Stupid Sasuke…"

The whole thing of Naruto going insane was, in fact, the truth; he dreamt, or, more likely, FELT that the Uchiha was beside him in bed, caressing his cheek, kissing his lips softly. Of course, Naruto would also hear his voice every now and then; he didn't know how or why, but it always seemed that the memory of Sasuke would just never leave him. He was much too in love with the boy; it didn't seem much like it when they had first initiated their relationship, but, in fact, Naruto was irrevocably in love with him. He wouldn't even begin to describe the surge of feelings that he had felt for the raven, because they were, truly, the strongest feelings he had ever felt in his life.

But Naruto would deny that fact to other people about his attachment, evidently…

He kicked another rock, frowning, watching how it rolled on the path, but when he did watch the rock, he saw it bump onto someone's shoe. The blond looked up and was surprised to see the raven staring at him from up ahead, a small visible smile complimenting his features.

Blue orbs stared cautiously into obsidian ones, the wind blowing softly as the two watched each other.

Naruto's jaw was dropped open slightly as he looked at his beloved; he was in utter shock at how the raven was back, staring at him, smiling. He had the nerve to SMILE before the blond?!

"Sasuke…" The blond murmured under his breath.

The raven only stared back at him, walking cautiously towards the surprised and angry blond; he didn't want to rush too quickly for Naruto could hurt him at any possible time. And he REALLY didn't want that.

But when Sasuke was close enough to Naruto, Naruto could see an unexpected bulge protruding from beneath his top; his expression now turned amused.

"Sasuke…" He smirked. "…You've gotten fat…"

Sasuke frowned.

"To think… you were gonna go train to get stronger all in order to defeat your brother. And here I am to face the conclusion that you were just out… getting fat." Naruto sniggered, making the raven that stood before him even more angered.

"Naruto… I'm NOT fat."

"Yeah you are! You're like a fucking inflated balloon! What the HELL happened to you, teme?" The blond accused, his finger poking the soft flesh beneath the raven's top.

Sasuke slapped his hand away angrily and snapped, "I'm NOT fat. I'm… something… else…"

Naruto snorted. "Right. Then, what are you, like, pregnant?" He snickered. "That ain't possible; you're a GUY! You can't produce kids!"

That remark was, in fact, not at all true. Since Sasuke left six months ago, his life had been entirely fucked up. It was almost as if he was a lab rat for Orochimaru.

Why?

Because the sick bastard had the sudden audacity to go on ahead and test out a recent experiment that he had foolishly developed out of curiosity on the raven…

Male pregnancy.

The whole idea seemed absurd. How could a male so suddenly produce kids with just one test that probably wouldn't even work out? Sasuke asked himself that question when Orochimaru had explained his plan to him…

And, surprisingly, the whole trial was an entire success; Sasuke didn't know how and he didn't want to know how, but it was.

So, generally, that's how his life had become entirely fucked up. But Orochimaru's tests, of course ALWAYS came with a price. Because when it DID work out, Orochimaru kicked him out of his lair; he wouldn't want to deal with someone who was pregnant. He had problems of his own.

So, Sasuke had been fending off on his own for the past six months, without even knowing whose kid he was carrying, his belly growing even heavier by the moment.

And so, when it became too much to handle, he thought he could go on ahead to Konoha and come over to Naruto and ask of his help, but, seeing as the blond was busy sniggering, he thought it wasn't all that much of a good idea.

"Naruto… I AM pregnant." The raven scowled when Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. "STOP laughing!"

But the blond didn't stop; it was funny how he thought Sasuke would make this up just to cover up the fact that he was overweight. Hey, it happened everyday, so why shouldn't he laugh at Sasuke's figure?

"You can't be! It's so… ridiculous!" The blond panted out, holding his sides.

As the blond laughed, a strong stinging pain at the raven's abdomen resulted in Sasuke gasping out, reaching out at Naruto's free hand; the raven shut his eyes instantly as he felt the stinging pain grow stronger.

"Fuck…" He grunted, biting his lip. "That was a strong one…"

Naruto only rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking believe you, Sasuke. Stop making shit up."

"I'm not making it up, Naruto! I really AM pregnant!"

"Sure you are…"

Sasuke growled and the stinging pain resumed once more; he immediately grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on his overgrown abdomen.

For a minute, Naruto shut his mouth, the same action in Sasuke's belly repeating over and over again as Naruto's hand remained there. Then, as another minute passed, the stinging pain stopped.

The blond looked up at him in surprise before an immediate grin spread over his lips.

Sasuke smiled; he knew Naruto would catch on.

"…Geez, Sasuke. That's SOME indigestion you got going there."

Sasuke growled; he always knew Naruto was an idiot.

"There's no point getting to you!" He snapped, pushing the blond's hand away. "You take everything as a joke! I bet you didn't even take our love seriously! I bet that beneath that exterior of yours, deep in that tiny little organ of yours you call a heart, you probably didn't even love me! That's why you think I'm bullshitting you, because you think I'm lying! Don't you, Naruto?!"

"But, Sasuke --"

"I would NEVER lie to you! EVER! Why do you think I'm coming to you with this problem?! WHY?!"

"Sasuke --"

"Because I can't handle shit with this baby that I'm about to have! And I need all the support I can get, but you think it's a fucking joke! It's NOT!"

"SASUKE!" By now, Naruto had gotten the raven's attention as he grabbed him by the arms, shaking him gently, but a bit roughly, at least to bring him back to reality.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and realized there were tears in the boy's eyes; tears that he hardly shed unless he was going through an incredibly harsh time. The tears that explained how Sasuke was suddenly questioning their relationship; something he never did. The raven's tears were real; his tears were the entire truth, the hurt and sadness behind obsidian eyes was the actual pain that he felt, the sadness and frustration that he was portraying was true; it was not an act at all.

With all the obvious signs that Sasuke presented towards Naruto, the blond realized that he was telling the truth and he was actually seeking comfort from him. But the blond, as dense as he was, paid no sudden attention to the upset boy in front of him.

So, as an apology, Naruto wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy's shoulders, bringing him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head tenderly.

"I… I didn't know what to d-do, Naruto… s-so I came here, h-hoping you'd help me, but…" Sasuke let out a strangled sob, clinging closely to the blond's chest. "Y-You don't even b-believe me!"

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair gently and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but…" He frowned, shaking his head. "It's not possible for any guy to reproduce…"

"It is for ME." The raven sobbed.

They both stayed silent, despite the sobs that burst from the small boy, they were quiet; Naruto was having quite a hard time believing Sasuke, but it was obviously clear that he wasn't lying. He rubbed the smaller boy's back soothingly, trying his best to calm him down, but… no such luck was ever shining his way.

But, after quite some time, Naruto spoke, "…How did it happen?"

Sasuke looked up at him, wiping his eyes as he sniffled, "How did what happen?"

"You know… how'd you get pregnant… and stuff?" The blond questioned. "I mean, it can't possibly be the woman's way… you don't have one of those."

Sasuke laughed quietly.

"…Do you?"

Again, Sasuke laughed. "No… I don't. The last time I checked I was pretty sure I didn't."

"Yeah, last time I checked too, you seemed to be pretty well-endowed." Naruto chuckled, playing with a strand of the raven's hair, the back of his calloused hand caressing his cheek delicately, then his expression changed; it turned solemn, serious. "So… how'd it happen?"

The raven bit his lip and sighed a shuddering breath; he replied, "Orochimaru -- he thought it would be fun, I'm guessing -- was recently working on some sort of experiment on male pregnancy and used me as an experimental subject. And, of course, he, being the sick, sadistic bastard that he was tried it on me, and, next thing I know, I'm pregnant. I don't even know how it happened, Naruto… I don't even know with whose DNA he impregnated me with…"

The blond simply stared at him. "You… don't know…" He blinked a couple of times. "You don't know… who the father is?"

The raven shook his head and murmured, "I just hope it's not Orochimaru…"

At the thought, Naruto shuddered. "That's just sick… don't even put THAT ugly image in my mind. I'll kill him if he actually did that…"

Sasuke only stared at him, smiling softly; it felt good to finally see Naruto show some serious emotion. He hated being away from him so long that it didn't matter if he was in a killing mood; he loved being near the blond no matter what.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand lovingly and kissed it softly, his kiss sending a sudden shiver up the raven's spine; Naruto wasn't much to show such public affection, but the raven let it slide as he noticed the hazy look in the blond's eyes.

"Sasuke…" He whispered. "Just to let you know… I DO love you. A whole lot more than you fucking realize… it's almost unbearable." Naruto paused, letting it all sink in as he poured his heart out to the boy before him. "I love you so much. I just don't show it because it's not easy for me… you should know by now…"

Sasuke's fingers laced with Naruto's as he kissed his nose softly, murmuring, "I know you love me… and it's okay that you didn't say it every now and then. You didn't have to say it anyway." Sasuke bit his lip, smiling softly. "I always saw it in your eyes…"

At this, Naruto smiled, setting a small kiss on the boy's lips, the kiss deepening with every passing second; the blond's hands resting slightly on the raven's abdomen, caressing caringly over the protruding belly. After about a minute or so, both teens pulled away, each looking into the other's eyes amorously, their gaze suddenly shifting as a small kick in the Uchiha's belly made them stare down at it in amusement.

"…I wonder if it's mine…" Naruto suddenly whispered.

Sasuke stared up at him and questioned, "Really?"

Naruto nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

The remaining months passed quickly.

In those months, Naruto had asked Sasuke to move in with him, and, as much as Sasuke loved him, he accepted the offer. Besides, the blond certainly would NOT take no for an answer; seriously, Sasuke was with child and, well, what could he do? He couldn't just simply let him go back home to an empty house with no one to care for him! So, for the past months, Naruto's life had been hell; he had experienced the raven's violent mood swings and his sudden cravings that lasted all throughout midnight which tired the blond constantly. But at least he was doing some good. He was just waiting for the day of the fated arrival of the baby…

And, just when he least expected it, that day came…

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke! Push!" Naruto urged, holding the raven's hand tightly.

"I am! But… oh, GOD! It hurts so FUCKING much!" Sasuke sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I just want it to be OVER…!"

"Don't worry, love… It's almost over."

The strangled strains of Sasuke's labored breaths quickened as he pushed intensely, the grip on Naruto's hand tightened, making the blond flinch in pain. But he didn't care; he just wanted the pain that his beloved was going through to be over. He absolutely LOATHED the idea of Sasuke in pain.

The blond ran his fingers through damp, black locks and leaned over to peck Sasuke's sweaty forehead.

"Come on, Sasuke… you can do it…" Naruto murmured at Sasuke's ear.

After giving another push, Sasuke sobbed and cried out, "I CAN'T, NARUTO! I CAN'T! IT HURTS!"

"I know, I know, just push… it's almost over." He looked over at Tsunade as he caressed Sasuke's hair. "What's going on? Why is the baby not out yet?"

Tsunade sighed and murmured, "The baby's in quite an odd position… the baby's not coming out the way it's supposed to…"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"The baby's not coming out headfirst."

"Is that bad?"

"Somewhat…"

Immediately Sasuke shouted, the grip on Naruto's hand making it impossible for the blond to have any possible circulation of blood coursing through his veins.

"One more push, Sasuke. One more and we're done…" Tsunade said as she looked over at the flushed raven.

Sasuke shook his head vigorously and murmured under his breath, "I can't… I can't… I can't do it… i-it's too hard…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "If you give one more push, then, for sure, you and I will get married. We'll get married a-and… and we'll take care of the baby for the rest of our lives… until, well, until we grow SO old that we can hardly move anymore."

What the blond said was true; they were going to get married. He was actually planning to ask the raven his hand in marriage somewhere in the months that they both lived together, but he had never actually had enough courage to ask him since, well… the mood swings were a problem, for one, friends coming over, so many cravings…

Because of all this, he couldn't find the time or courage to ask the boy to marry him, so this was actually his only chance.

Sasuke stared up at the blond in surprise and murmured, "M-Marriage? Us?"

Naruto nodded.

"But… you hate commitment…"

"I'm willing to do anything at this point." Naruto whispered, kissing his forehead affectionately. "I just want you to push, baby… I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned towards the blond and kissed his lips tenderly, just right before another scream burst from his lips when he pulled away.

"Push, Sasuke!" Tsunade demanded.

The raven grunted, his fingernails digging deep in the blond's flesh, practically making him bleed, but the blond took no sudden note of this; he only whispered into his ear, telling him how their married life would be, how Naruto would do anything for Sasuke just to make him happy. He even whispered that every morning that they would wake up, Naruto would wake Sasuke just by whispering the three words that Sasuke loved most about him: I love you.

As he whispered, Sasuke wasn't actually having that much difficulty in getting the baby out; he was mostly concentrating on how wonderful life would be with Naruto at his side forever. And, before he knew what was going on, the room was suddenly filled with the piercing sound of a baby's crying and the sudden sigh of relief of Tsunade's job done well.

"It's a girl…" She murmured, holding up the child for both to see.

Sasuke let out a happy sob as he strained his neck to see his newborn baby girl; she was so beautiful, despite the gunk that was on her, she was entirely, honestly beautiful.

Naruto just stared off at the little girl as Tsunade took her out of both their stares and proceeded to clean her up.

He looked down at the worn out boy and murmured, "A little girl, Sasuke… can you believe it? You have a little girl…"

The raven smiled weakly and whispered, "That's great…"

"Goodness… why the hell won't they come off?" Tsunade grumbled under her breath as she cleaned the baby girl up, scrubbing gently at, from what Naruto could see, the newborn's cheeks.

"What won't come off?" He suddenly questioned, releasing Sasuke's hand, making his way over to the troubled woman.

"These… MARKS!" She grunted.

And that's when Naruto had gotten a good look at the child; she had three marks on each side of her cheeks, blond hair, and dark, coal eyes. At the sight, his eyes filled up with tears.

He shook as he whispered, "She's… she's mine… she's my baby girl…" He laughed joyously. "She's mine!"

He immediately made his way over to the worn out raven and said, "Sasuke, she's mine! That baby girl is mine! She's… she's MY offspring!"

Sasuke merely smiled as the blond leaned down to kiss him softly, running his fingers through his damp hair; their kiss sending so many pleasant shivers up and down both their spines.

Naruto pulled away, setting his forehead on Sasuke's as he whispered, "She's mine… she's OURS."

Sasuke nodded and replied, "I guess your wish was granted after all…"

"But… how, though?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke said, "That night. The night I left… maybe that's how it happened. Because I distinctly remember Orochimaru saying that he just picked DNA off my clothes…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "He… touched you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I assume he just, I don't know…"

"Maybe you didn't need any DNA because I had already spilled my seed into you that night you left… remember?"

The raven bit his lip, blushing.

How could Naruto say it so calmly like that? He was so confident…

"Well… maybe… but…" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know. I guess that's how it could have happened."

"I'm sure it's how it did." Naruto chuckled.

Again, the Uchiha prodigy, blushed.

"Would you like to see your child?" Tsunade questioned as she ambled toward the two teens.

They immediately looked over and nodded briefly; she smiled softly and handed the small newborn over to Sasuke carefully. The raven was careful enough not to let her slip through his fingers; he certainly didn't want that.

He watched the small child in his arms, and she watched him, their eyes examining one another, observing. She was so beautiful; she had the palest skin he had ever seen, the same coal eyes he had, the same strikingly beautiful golden blond hair that his beloved had, sprouting from atop her head, and the marks… oh, the marks. She resembled Naruto so much…

Beside Sasuke, Naruto watched the two interact silently, smiling; his smile faltered as he saw a tear escape the raven's eye.

"What's wrong?" The blond questioned quietly.

"Nothing. It's just…" He murmured. "She looks so much like you, Naruto… SO much…" Sasuke whispered, a silent sob escaping his lips. "And NOTHING like me…"

Naruto frowned. "She looks plenty like you, Sasuke. Just… just look at her…"

They both looked down at the baby girl who cooed, watching them both, examining their expressions. And she laughed, her tiny fists shaking abruptly.

Both teens laughed quietly; Sasuke leaned toward her small forehead and pecked a small kiss on it tenderly, his fingers running delicately through her blond locks.

"So…" Tsunade said. "What are you going to name her?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked over at each other; they had not actually thought of a name in between all the commotion. Sure, they may have thought of a couple of names during the remaining months of Sasuke's pregnancy, but, not once, had they agreed on a name together. It was physically impossible.

But, of course, as prepared as Naruto was at times, he realized he had had a name on his mind for quite some time; he just never had the ACTUAL guts to ask if Sasuke would approve of it…

Except this time, he was pretty sure he would approve.

"How about… Aiko?" Naruto suggested, smiling softly at Sasuke.

The raven stared up at him, surprised. "As in… love child?"

The blond nodded. "After all… she was solely made out of love between us…"

"Aiko…" Sasuke let the name slip through his tongue carefully, testing it.

The child wiggled in his arms joyously, giggling.

"Aiko…" He repeated it.

And, again, she wiggled, giggling.

Tsunade chuckled softly. "SHE seems to like it…" She measured Sasuke's expression. "Do YOU?"

The raven only smiled, looking over at Naruto, then back at Tsunade, a soft sxpression on his features now; he nodded and whispered, "I LOVE it." And he looked back at his daughter lovingly. "Aiko…"

Aiko giggled again.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw him grinning as of now, his azure eyes watching Sasuke intensely, his fingers reached out to touch Sasuke's face tenderly, and, once he did so, Sasuke leaned into the touch, his eyes closing slowly, inhaling deeply.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, his tone serious, but, somehow, full of some hidden angst of a feeling, his grin slowly disappeared.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "Yes… Naruto?"

The blond bit his lip as he ran his knuckles across the raven's cheek softly, tenderly, affectionately…

"I love you."

And at the blond's confession, the raven's heart skipped a beat; he stared up at him and smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek silently. The blond leaned towards him and kissed the tear away, his lips trailing kisses down his cheek, across his nose, on his forehead, on his eyelids, until they reached for his lips eagerly…

"I know…" Sasuke murmured against both of their lips. "I love you, too."

And they kissed.

Aiko, in Sasuke's arms, stared up at her parents happily, sucking her thumb, and Tsunade only smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving the family to themselves.

* * *

**Aw, I finally finished! It took me so long to finish this. Sorry if it became suck-ish towards the end, but I was low on ideas. -chuckles nervously- And if that little... scene... up there wasn't good, then, I'd understand if you would crticize upon it; it probably wasn't even good. But, anyways, besides that... did you like it? If you did, please, tell me. I'd appreciate it a lot.**

**Thanks and review. :)**


End file.
